An Angels Voice
by narutoXhinata321
Summary: Gotham Academy is having a talent show. and Dick's is participating in it. read and find out what happens.


**Hey everyone. I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I just had to get this off my mind. It's been stuck in my head for days.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young justice or the song Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams

The Team (minus Robin) was all at the cave. Megan was cooking, or at least trying to. Conner was sitting in front of the TV, watching static. Kaldur was reading in the arm-chair next to the TV. Artemis and Wally were arguing, again.

"Shut up Baywatch!" Artemis yelled.

"You shut up, Arty!" Wally screamed back at her.

"I told you not to CALL ME THAT!"

"I will if I …" Wally started but was cut off by the computerized voice of the zeta beams.

**Access Robin B-02. **Wally zoomed over to where his best friend was, leaving Artemis in his dust.

"Dude, where have you been? I was sooo bored." He complained.

"Sorry. I got held up at school. The principle wanted to talk to me about something.' Robin headed into the main room and flipped on the couch beside Conner. He closed his bright blue eyes and sighed.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Wally asked, ever so curious.

"He wants me to participate in this year's school's talent show." Robin said.

"Dude that's awesome. Are you going to do it?" asked Wally.

"Yeah."

"Nice." They both fist bumped each other. Artemis had been quietly looking over her arrows, Megan had come in from the kitchen, Kaldur had put his book down, and Conner had turned his attention away from the TV to listen to the two boy's conversation.

"So when's the talent show Robin?" Megan asked. She really wanted to see what he would do for it. From what she heard from Wally, he was a really good singer.

"It's in about two weeks. Can y'all come?" They all answered yes.

Two weeks later found the mentors plus Clark and Diana, the Team, and the bat family in the audience at Gotham academy. The Team was very excited. They couldn't wait till Dick performance. Only a select few had heard him sing. (Bruce and Alfred)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please quiet down. The talent show is about to start." The audience quieted down almost immediately. "Our first contestant is…" This went on for about thirty minutes. The women were thoroughly enjoying it. The men just wanted them hurry up and then leave. They weren't really paying them any mind until the announcer called out Artemis' name. She appeared on the stage in a green skin-tight shirt and pants. Her bow was in her left hand with her quiver of arrows on her shoulder. The stage helpers put up six targets for her.

"You may begin when you're ready."

Artemis loaded her first arrow and fired. As the team expected, it hit dead center. The next five went on just like the first, each hitting their mark in the same place as the one before it. She then started to get a little fancy with her shots. She would shoot two or three at each target. She was soon finished with her routine, and lowered her bow. The audience clapped loudly.

The moment everyone had waited for had come. The announcer called Dick's name and what he was doing. Everyone got quiet as he stepped out. He sat on the stool the helpers had brought out, with a wireless microphone, also. The music stated and out came one of the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard. Dick started to sing.

'Sound the bugle now

Play it just for me

As the seasons change

Remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on

I can't even start

I've got nothing left

Just an empty heart

I'm a soldier

Wounded so I must give up the fight

Here's nothing more for me

Lead me away...

Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now

Tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know

That leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark

Lay right down

Decide not to go on

Then from on high

Somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls,

"Remember who you are"

If you lose yourself

Your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight

Remember who you are

Yeah you're a soldier now

Fighting in a battle

To be free once more

Yeah, that's worth fighting for'

The audience was speechless, as were the contestants in the back. The women and the girls in the audience were crying, not even trying to hide their tears. Nobody had any idea Dick could sing like that. Suddenly everyone was standing up and clapping their hands off. Some people were even whistling and yelling. Dick had a tint of pink dusted on his cheek. The announcer said that they would have a quick intermission while they decided the winners.

Ten minutes passed before anyone knew it. The judges back from the back room and sat in their seats. "We will now announce the winners. Will all the contestants come out to the stage?" They did. "Third place goes to… Alice Locke. Second place goes to… Artemis Crock. And first place goes to…. Richard Grayson." Everyone stood and clapped for five minutes. After pictures of the winners were all done, his family came to congratulate him on his win. Bruce even hugged in a little. Soon everyone headed out to the cars and went to Wayne manor. They were all chatting happily when Bruce saw Dick stifle a yawn. Soon everyone else notice their little bird getting tired. They all left soon after. Dick went up to his bedroom and changed into his batman PJ's He was out like a light, in a deep sleep, with peaceful dreams. Bruce came in to check on his son. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some of Dick's black hair out of his eyes. Dick seamed to lean into his touch. He stirred a little but did not wake. Bruce smiled. His little bird was finally having a peaceful night's sleep, one without any nightmare.

Fluffy ending. Hoped that you liked it please review.


End file.
